Total Drama Action Episode 2
by TDITRENT
Summary: Episode 2 guys.


Here you go. Episode 2.

Chris: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION.  
The campers arrived at the old Hollywood Film Studio. Ther first challenge was a survuval test of wits,brains, and of course, common sense. In the end, Duncan got the boot first and left. Who will be eliminated next, What is the next challenge. Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION.

Owen(wakeing up): ahh. What a peaceful morning.(farts)

Geoff: dude, really. do you do that all the time.

Owen: Yeah. Is there a problem.

Trent: Yeah there is. I don't want our cabin smelling like the bus that drove us here.

DJ: yeah. And i don't want to be getting sick. I'm going for the Million Dollars.

Gwen: So this is where the smell is coming from.

Trent: You mean you can smell all the way to your cabin.

Gwen: Yeah. It woke me up.

Harold: Wow. Harsh.

Chris(on Loudspeaker): ATTENTION!!!!!!! REPORT TO THE CONCESSION STAND FOR BREAKFAST AND FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE.

(later and the concession stand)

Justin: Cool. Actual food. This totally beats what we had on the Island.

Trent: I know. It taste awesome.

Chris: Okay people. Listen up for your next challenge. Today's movie genre is Ninga Movies. Here's the deal. You all will be dressed up as ninjas. Ninja-Chief will be going to the castle on the other side of the studio. If you manage to find him a beat him in a Ninja battle. You win invincibility. If Chief beats you, your out of the challenge.

Beth: oh please. How good can Chief be?

Chris: Oh, i forgot to mention. He's a Black Belt.

Lashawna: DANG!!! Do you have to make everything hard for us.

Chris: Yes. Yes i do. Hurry up and dress up.

(after they all get dressed up)

Chris: GO!!!!!

Heather: humpth.

Chris: Heather. When i say go, that means the challenge started.

Heather: No way. I am not doing this la-mo challenge. I don't need to do it anyway. I know i won't get voted off.

(Meanwhile)

Trent: Where are we suppose to look for Chief

Gwen: Look. There he is.

Trent: Good. Let's get him.

(Chief See's them and Karate kicks them into a wall.)

Trent: My back,,,,

Gwen: Looks like we lost the challenge.

Chief: You sure did. Suckers!!!!

( In another part of the Studio)

Justin: Why are you two following me.

Lindsay and Beth: Because your SOOOOO hot.

Justin: O h yeah. I'm.

Lindsay and Beth: Justin. Look out!!!!!!!

(Justin gets kicked by Chief)

Lindsay and Beth: ahhh!!!!!!

(Chief Kicke Kindsay and Beth)

Chief: This is just to easy. Oh look more prey.

Geoff: Okey so all we have to do is find Chief and beat him in a Karate match.

Bridgette: How are we suppose to do that? We don't even know Karate.

(Chief swings and kicks geoff)

Geoff: Bridgette!!!! Run. Run for your life. Save yourself.

Bridgette: Are you sure?

Geoff: Yes. Just do it!!!!

(Bridgette runs and Chief cannot catch her)

Chief: Darn it!!!. Wait, Heather is just standing there.

(Chief kicks Heather)

Heather: Hey. That's not right. You have no right to kick me. You'll hear from my Lawyer!!!!

(MEANWHILE)

DJ: Man, i hope Chief doesn't come. I really want to win this challenge.

Chief: To bad you won't

DJ: AHHH!!!!!!!!!(Gets on the floor and starts crying)

Chief: Wow. They don't pay me enough to do this. Chris, dose this mean that he's out.

Chris: Yup.

(Meanwhile)

Harold: Owen!!!! Trent!!!!! Anyone!  
This means I'm all alone.

Chief: Not all alone

Harold: (Screams and runs into Bridgette)

Harold: Bridgette?

Bridgette: Harold?

Chief: Dead meat?

Bridgette and Harold: Oh crap!!!!!

(Chief kicks Bridgette and Harold.)

Owen: Man. Chief your good!!!!

Izzy and Lashawna: Owen!!!!! Shutup!!!!!

(Chief looks behind him)

Chief: Oh look. The last ones i have to deal with.

Lashawna: O forget it. I surrender.

(Chief kicks Leshawna)

Izzy: Let's go stupid summer camp Chief.

(Chief and Izzy fight till Chief grabs Izzy's leg and throws her against a tree.)

Chief: Now. For you Owen

Owen: AHH!!!!!

(Chief kicks Owen's stomach and breaks his foot)

Chief: AHHHH!!!. My foot!! My foot!!.

(Izzy comes from behind Chief and Kicks him in the back)

Chris: Wow. I didn't expect this. You guys actually beat Chief. Since Owen broke Chief's foot and Izzy kicked him from behind. I guess that means both of you have invincibility.

Izzy and Owen: Cool.

(Later that night)

Chris: O.k. This is the moment of truth. When i call you name come to the winner's circle.

Chris: Owen, Izzy,...

Chris: Justin, Trent,...

Chris: Harold, Bridgette

Chris: Geoff, Gwen,...

Chris: Lindsay, Beth,...

Chris: Lashawna,....

Chris: DJ, Heather. One of you will be leaving tonight.

Chris: The last name is......

Chris: DJ!!!!!!!

Heather: What!!!!! How could you guys vote me off!!!!

Harold: You didn't even do the challenge.

Gwen: Yeah. That was not cool.

Heather: Fine then. I will get my revenge. Mark my words. I WILL!!!!!

(Heather looks at the back of the garbage truck.)

Heather: No way I'm getting in the back of that thing.

Chris: O.k. you don't have to.

( Chris ties heather with a rope at the back of the Garbage truck.)

Heather: OWWWWW!!!!!!. Chris. i WILL GET YOU.

Chris: What is in store for our campers in the next episode? Who will get eliminated first? Will Chief's foot ever get fixed again? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION.


End file.
